Poezja
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kira Izuru i jego poezja - w imię pełni szczęścia i piękna dnia. Powolne, poetyczne, metaforyczne, sentymentalne. Tak ot.


Haiku zostało zaczerpnięte z bleachopedii — stokrotnie dziękuję Stokrot za wskazanie źródła i — wzywam do działania!

Jak zawsze, gdy o Izuru i Ginie — z niegasnącą wdzięcznością dla Clio, która przedstawiła mi ich świat, wzbudziła pazur piśmienniczy i zawsze dba, by podsunąć kolejne inspiracje.

**POEZJA**

Kira Izuru z pietyzmem złożył ostatnią kopię raportu na stos do odesłania do Oddziału Pierwszego. Dobrze wykonana — i wcześnie skończona! — robota oznaczała, że porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego ma przed sobą cały piękny, ciepły dzień do wykorzystania jak tylko zapragnie. Po prostu — pełnia szczęścia. Kira starannie zamknął kałamarz, upewnił się, że poszczególne stosiki korespondencji są odpowiednio oznaczone dla podoficera, który przyjdzie je zabrać. Po namyśle dosunął krzesło do biurka i z nieśmiałym zadowoleniem ogarnął wzrokiem cały gabinet. Wszystko, co było do zrobienia, zostało dokładnie wykonane. Okruszki ryżu z obiadu już dawno zostały pozbierane i odniesione do karmnika na dziedzińcu. Wysłużona poduszka, w którą Izuru walił głową w chwilach zupełnej desperacji i przytłoczenia nadmiarem obowiązków, została — jak co wieczór — ukryta troskliwie za skoroszytami z najnudniejszym paragrafem regulaminu. Po latach służby mocno się już wytarła, ale pomysł sprawienia sobie nowej nie przyszedł dotąd Kirze—fukutaichou do głowy. Cenną pamiątkę jeszcze za wesołych dni w Akademii Renji—kun rozerwał niekontrolowanym wybuchem kidou, a Momo—kun starannie kontrolowanym ściegiem kidou ją zeszyła. Poduszka nie mogła zostać zastąpiona przez żaden nowomodny podgłówek, który na pewno nie wykazałby zrozumienia dla potrzeb Izuru, ani nie znałby tak dobrze kształtu jego grzywki. Kira oparł się wygodnie plecami o ścianę i otworzył okno, rozkoszując się ciepłem słonecznych promieni na odsłoniętym policzku. Słońce nie było teraz właściwie ani gorące, ani słabe, ale grzało cudownie samą jasnością. To był piękny dzień, na chwilę obecną nie zostały żadne obowiązki do wypełnienia, a najbliższy patrol w harmonogramie Izuru przypadał pojutrze. Jednym słowem — pełnia szczęścia.

Szelest.

Kira oderwał się od ściany i podszedł do okna, wystawiając całą twarz do słońca. Jasnozłote włosy zlały się z promieniami i łaskotały długie rzęsy porucznika, aż na łagodnych ustach pojawił się leniwy, promienny uśmiech. Izuru wyciągnął głowę — nie uchylał powiek, węsząc w powietrzu za obietnicami pięknego dnia. Podeszczowa świeżość, jedwabiste wonie kwiatowych płatków, ciepłe zapachy ludzkich spotkań i uścisków. Słona wrzawa gromadnych poruszeń i słodkie milczenie samotnych wyciszeń.

Szeleściło.

Kira Izuru pogrzał jeszcze przez chwilę policzki i, wciąż łagodnie uśmiechnięty, odwrócił się do półmrocznego gabinetu, mrugając gęsto oczami, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok do zmiany. Tuż za jego plecami rozpościerał się i czekał na niego absolutnie wspaniały i gotów do wzięcia wolny dzień. Po prostu — pełnia szczęścia. Twarz porucznika zaróżowiła się znienacka, trochę zażenowaniem, trochę ekscytacją. Jego uśmiech przybrał nieśmiały, a jednocześnie łobuzerski kształt. Wystarczyło kilka kroków, aby sięgnąć do podręcznej skrytki w biurku i wydobyć z niej notatnik i rysik. Taki dzień należało odpowiednio rozpocząć. Pełnia szczęścia — po prostu poezja. Kira podbiegł z powrotem do okna, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i tuląc do siebie notes. Słońce ślizgało się po opadającej grzywce i zaglądało do odsłoniętego oka, zagadując o niewypowiedziane jeszcze wersy. Kira Izuru nachylił się do zewnątrz, pełną piersią czerpiąc piękna dnia. Och, Kami. To trzeba było wyrazić. Jakże bardzo chciał wyrazić pełnię szczęścia.

Szelest. I jeszcze szelest.

Kira odwrócił się, przeszedł kilka kroków wzdłuż ściany i usiadł na ławie tuż przy parapecie. Schylił się nad czystą kartką, wpatrując się w nią tak intensywnie, jakby chciał z niej wywabić jakieś tajemne słowa, zamiast samemu je tam zaznaczyć. Słońce otuliło zachęcająco jego barki, połaskotało czule odsłonięty kark. Palce Kiry na zmianę obracały i ściskały rysik — jasne brwi zmarszczyły się, uśmiech zabarwił się determinacją. Dzień czekał na wyrażenie — i słusznie. Pełnia szczęścia zasługiwała na odpowiednie słowo.

Szszszsze—eelessssst.

Końcówka rysika znaczyła szybko papier. Linie i znaki pojawiały się, jedne obok drugich — niezłączone. Cały wers symboli bez znaczenia — kreseczki i cienie, nad którymi usta Kiry drgały w pobłażliwym śmiechu. Symbol Oddziału Trzeciego w kliku odsłonach, wzbogacony chaotycznymi szkicami kwiatów nagietka. Ot, wiersz. Kira zachichotał, nie zniechęcony. Poezja miała własne sposoby, by dać się wyrazić. Trzeba było poddać się jej nastrojom — i już. A w taki dzień — przy pełni szczęścia...

Szeleściło.

Kira przymknął oczy, schylony nisko, pozwalając cierpliwym pieszczotom dnia ogrzewać swoją szyję. Ptaki kwiliły gdzieś daleko na dziedzińcu, znajome, stukające kroki Nanao—fukutaichou rozbrzmiewały tuż za ogrodzeniem, a daleko—daleko, w pełnym słońcu dnia, nad Oddziałem Jedenastym niósł się kipiący szczęściem wrzask. Cóż to był za piękny dzień. I cały należał do niego.

Szeleściło.

Izuru nie otwierał oczu, chłonąc dźwięki, zapachy i możliwości spod grzywki opuszczonej niemal na kolana. Szeleszczenie znów umilkło, pozwalając Kirze rozkoszować się spokojnie sielskim, przyjaznym gwarem na zewnątrz. Widocznie kapitan owinął się w haori i przestał macać przez sen za kocem. Ciepło i błogość ogarniało porucznika, pełznąc przez parapet, ścianę i warstwy munduru Kiry. A kapitan podryguje we śnie i krzywi się chwilami, niby to zmarznięty. W taki cudowny dzień! Izuru zaśmiał się otwarcie, pochylony nisko nad notatnikiem. Ichimaru Gin swoim zwyczajem zaległ na leżance wkrótce po przyjściu do pracy, odsypiać bliżej niesprecyzowane nocne aktywności. Jeden łokieć wetknięty niewygodnie w paterę pełną persymonek, które do tej pory porozsypywały się wokół uśpionego ciała kapitana i turlały dookoła przy jego podrygach. Druga ręka przerzucona na skos przez chudą pierś, jakby w geście zaprzysiężenia, palcami nieprzytomnie macała co chwilę za plecami w poszukiwaniu niewidocznej persymonki. Na pięcie odrzuconego daleko sandała Gina kiwał się dumnie pomarańczowożółty owoc. Oczy miał kapitan przymknięte tak łagodnie, że wygładziły się ostre rysy wiecznych grymasów — nawet nieodłączny uśmiech ukształtował się w apetyczną krzywiznę persymonkowego owalu.

Kira wyprostował się, zastanowił. Oparł kark o parapet, a nogi wciągnął na ławę. Przygryzł końcówkę rysika, wypluł. Postukał paznokciem w notatnik. Oczu nie otworzył. Pod oknem po chodniku przemknęli rozchichotani oficerowie. Znad Oddziału Dwunastego niósł się wąziutką, złośliwą strużką zapach kolejnego kroku postępu technologicznego. Kapitan zatelepał się na posłaniu i przygryzł po dziecinnemu lamówkę haori. Plama słońca na parapecie rozpanoszyła się szerzej, pogodnie wdmuchując ciepło w ciemną głębię gabinetu. Nie otwierając oczu, Izuru kreślił na chybił—trafił linie, przekreślając wcześniejsze rysuneczki.

Pełnia szczęścia.

Ichimaru Gin wypluł materiał, stękając z niezadowoleniem przez sen. Poruszył łokciem — ręka podskoczyła do góry, wąski nadgarstek stuknął o brzeg patery z owocami. Dłoń, opadając sennie, trafiła prosto na persymonkę. Kąciki ust kapitana niemal wystrzeliły w górę w szerokim uśmiechu, choć wątła pierś unosiła się nadal tylko leciutko, oczy pozostawały zamknięte, czoło gładkie. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego spał.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego patrzył.

Odwrócony plecami do okna, z jedną ręką podetkniętą pod policzek, drugą opartą na kartach notesu, zapatrzył się gdzieś między białoksiężycową, idiotyczną czupryną dowódcy, a okazałą persymonką odrzuconą bezwiednie tuż obok jego policzka. Dokładnie między ostrym i jasnym jak sierp księżyca uśmiechem, a ciepłą owocową kulą. Słoneczny oddech dnia nienachalnie ogarnął szczupłe plecy porucznika, ukradkiem gładząc palce, poruszające z pietyzmem rysikiem po papierze. Ichimaru Gin wciągnął głośno powietrze i przechylił policzek, jakby specjalnie odwracając się od persymonki.

Pełnia szczęścia.

_Persymonki... Drzewo persymonowe... Owoce..._

Dzień chylił się ku wieczorowi. Gin otworzył oczy, przytomniejąc błyskawicznie — szybkie jak błysk czerwieni spojrzenie dookoła i kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego opadł z powrotem na posłanie, uspokojony, przywołując starannie wyćwiczoną przebudzeniową nieprzytomność. Przeciągnął się, rozciągnął ramiona, poklepał persymonkę, potem drugą. Otrząsnął się i, po namyśle, znowu opadł na ciepłe legowisko, odkładając powstanie na jakąś późniejszą okoliczność. Poczochrał się tyłem głowy o skraj leżanki.

— Izuru. — Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. — O tej porze jeszcze w pracy? Nie musisz się tak poświęcać, kiedy kapitan jest na miejscu.

Kira nie odpowiedział, oparty o ścianę w swoim kąciku przy parapecie. Dłonie złożone, oczy spuszczone. Wcielenie pokornego oczekiwania na rozkazy dowódcy. Fałdy hakamy dyskretnie skryły notatnik i krótki, błogi dwuwiersz, spisany w ciągu długich, błogich godzin pięknego dnia.

— Izuru. — Ichimaru Gin zachichotał. — Naprawdę powinniśmy z tym skończyć.

Persymonka kuliła się przy jego łokciu. Haori nadawało się prosto do pralni. Kolejna persymonka spadła, gdy kapitan obrócił się na bok. Potrąciła trzecią.

— Izuru.

Kira nie odezwał się.

_Drzewo persymonowe_

_przynosi owoc_

_Och_

_drzewo persymonowe_

_tego roku znów przynosi owoc_

Kapitan chichotał nad swoją niezgrabnością, nawołując pomocy Izuru przy zbieraniu persymonek. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Pełnia szczęścia. Tu i teraz. Znowu.

Koniec


End file.
